


Sitting in a Tree

by warmommy



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alex Penkala is going to murder Skip Muck, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Skip Muck is a child, Skip Muck is a mischievous little shit, Skip Muck is a tattle tale, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Skip Muck was up to somethin’.Based on this tumblr request: Hi Warmomma! If you have the time, energy and desire, could I request something fluffy with Penkala? I know he's a minor character with not a ton of development and you are busy, so no worries if this can't be done. Thanks and sending love <3





	Sitting in a Tree

You saw him before he spotted you, craning his neck around the doorway in some sort of mischievous search. Uh oh.

Skip Muck was up to somethin’.

You went back to sewing chevrons on your new jacket and pretended to see none of this nonsense, but Muck jumped out with a flourish.

“Heya, Lady Y/N! Boy, do I have some news for you.”

You sighed and nearly skewered your thumb with your needle. It was hard not to find Muck’s various hijinks a little adorable, though. “I am one hundred and fuck percent positive I do not want to know what it is.”

Usually it was about farts.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Muck said, waving his arms around his head, wiggling his eyebrows. “‘This handsome young jackass is going to tell me about Gonorrhea farting at Mass again’. That’s true, my good mistress, and I _did_ just sneak that in there, but Skip Muck, the Court Jester of Easy Company, has something up his sleeve that’ll make Bill’s gassy assy yesterday’s jam.”

You draped the unfinished sleeve over your lap and leaned against the top bunk to get a good luck at the glint in Muck’s lively eyes. “What are you doing, Skippers? Where’s your much better half?”

He clapped and did a little dance. “Oh, I thought you’d  _never_  ask. You see, my good friend, Alex M. Penkala, has a massive–”

“Dick?” You sighed and rubbed your temples.

“No, probably not. What he  _does_  have is a massive–”

“Skip, you brigand!” Penk rushed into the room then, and it was apparent from his laboured breathing to the sweat on his brow that he’d been on a frantic search to track him down. He hooked one thick arm around Muck’s upper body and began to drag him backward from the room. “Sorry Y/N, don’t listen to him–”

But Muck was still giggling like he was high at the dentist’s office. “Penk and Y/N, sittin’ in a tree!”

Penkala went from pink to red and yanked harder at the flailing jackass. “Skip, I swear to fucking God–”

“F-U-C-K-I-N-G!” At that point, Muck managed to free himself and ran from the room, still giggling, still dancing.

Penkala was frozen where he stood, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open, his hands forming claws.

You decided to break the silence and cleared your throat. “At least now we know he can spell  _something_.”

“Y-yeah.” Penkala’s cheeks turned red again. He rubbed the back of his neck slowly. “Um, look, Y/N…”

“So I’ll see you at the theatre tonight?” you asked, giving him a wink.

“Uh, y-yeah–yes! Yes. I’ll bring us some Cracker Jacks? Maybe? If you like those? I can probably find some Jelly Babies, or gummy worms, maybe some candy cigarettes…”

“Then it’s a date.” Wherever this confidence came from, you had no earthly idea, but you didn’t question it, not with him standing there, not when  _this was working_.

“Fuck yes,” Penkala said, smiling, his hands on his hips. “So, uh, I gotta go murder him, I gotta hide the body, and then I’ve gotta wash all the blood off me, so can I…come and pick you up around 2000 hours?”

“Remember,” you said, fixing his collar. “Go for the main artery first.”

“Okay.” His grin turned a little goofy, but endearingly so. “Homicide awaits!”

As he left the room, you surreptitiously checked out his ass.

Thank God for Skip Muck.

 

 


End file.
